peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanta Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins
Sequel to "Kanta Pan." Kanta Ogaki, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Launchpad McQuack, Kirby, and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Lumas, Star Spirits, and Cappies’ Uni-Mind from Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew, including their five new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world. Original cast, except Bartholomew, are back. New cast New London friends: Christopher Aonuma, Nene and Ewan Amano (Digimon Fusion Season 2), Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinamoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurugi (Digimon Fusion Season 1), William "Will" Taylor, Helen Cartwright (NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams), Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham (Talespin), and Honker and Tank Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) New Lost Child Recruits: Kaya Ketchum, Eevee (Pokemon Sword and Shield), NiGHTS (NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams), Sweet Pea (OC Mario and Luigi series), Tippi (Super Paper Mario), Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Aqua, Olette, Lea, Hayner, Pence, Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3), Fox McCloud, Krystal, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Tricky, Peppy Hare, and ROB 64 (StarFox; With Falco in his StarFox 64 outfit, Fox, Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy in their StarFox Assault attires, and Tricky and ROB as they appeared in StarFox Adventures) New pirates who pretend to be Ness' new allies, but secretly work for Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd by faking their sacrificial deaths: Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Andrew Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, and Panther Caroso (StarFox Assault; In their human forms in Chapter 1, then in their masked StarWolf Team attires in Chapters 3-11, and then starting in Chapter 12, they're already mutated into their wolf, chameleon, monkey, pig, and panther forms, still in their StarWolf Team attires from StarFox Assault) New assistant captain and new pirates working for Ruber and Negaduck: Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers), General Grievous (Star Wars), Preed (Titan A.E.), and Andross (StarFox 64) (The three latters already joined the crew in Chapter 1, with Andross as a human at first, and Andross will already be mutated in Chapter 3) The pirates who betray Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd: Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario), King Dedede, Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Team Rocket (Pokemon), Megavolt, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) (Dedede and Escargoon are supposed to be new crew members) Neverland's inhabitants: Stars, Star Spirits (Paper Mario), and Cappies (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Neverland God: Meta Knight (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Extras with Meta Knight: Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Knuckle Joe, and Sirica (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; They will first appear along with Dynablade, Dynachick, Devon, and Cornwall in Chapter 7) Monster of Neverland: Dynablade (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Extras with Dynablade: Dynachick (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Devon, and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot; They become partners with No-Face and Dynablade and begin getting along with each other by agreeing and disagreeing the right way in the end) Aunt Millicent: Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) (She'll appear at the very end) Extras with Rebecca: Baloo (Talespin), Scrooge McDuck, Mrs. Beakley, and Duckworth (Ducktales (1987)) (All same with Rebecca) Deceased childhood friend and parent: Maria Robotnik (Sonic X) and James McCloud (StarFox) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Star Spirits (Kanta Pan 2 Version) Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits (Kanta Pan 2 Version) Chapter 3: Popple's Group's Looking Out for Themselves/Cloud and Aerith's Kanta Ogaki Blessing Chapter 4: Five Mysterious Crew Members, Grievous, Preed, and Andross' Ambush/Popple's Group to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of ROB 64/Protecting the Uni-Mind Chapter 6: ROB Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Megavolt and Quackerjack's Charm and Mr. Banana Brain Loss and Sad Past With Shadow and Fox Chapter 7: Dynablade, Devon, and Cornwall's Lair/If I Didn't Have You (Kanta Pan 2 Version) Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/ROB's Return with Character Flaws Chapter 9: Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their Pirates Threaten Popple's Group/The Team, Except Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby, Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Popple's Group Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Five Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Kanta Pan 2 Version) Chapter 12: Saving Kanta, Darkwing, Popple, Bleck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Shadow, and Fox/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Kanta Pan 2 Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Kanta Pan 2 Version) Extra Chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Kanta Pan 2 Version) Extra Chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Kanta Pan 2 Version) For gallery: Kanta Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins Gallery For original story: Kanta Pan For the series: Kanta Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Kanta Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies